Truth or Dare and Kissing Frogs
by Unseen Prophecy
Summary: Bella is always considered the 'fifth wheel' but after a round of truth or dare, that is about to change. Now, the only problem... is Bella ready for that? Alternate Universe, All Human, Cannon Pairings. ExB


**Discription: Bella is always considered the 'fifth wheel' but after a round of truth or dare, that is about to change. Now, the only problem... is Bella ready for that? Alternate Universe, All Human, Cannon Pairings. ExB**

**TWILIGHT OWNED BY STEPHANIE MEYER, I couldn't write such a thing! Bow down!**

_That's funny... I thought you said that Unseen Prophecy ACUALY finished somthing lolz... wait... you were for real?!? It's TRUE! (I hope a one-shot counts)_

Truth or Dare and Kissing Frogs

by Unseen Prophecy

"Hey, Bella!" My little pixie of a friend called as she opened the door to her house. She had invited me over to her house for a 'friend gathering'.

"Hey, Alice!" Alice Brandon's answering smile was dazzling. I swear that if they only cared about looks for who they hang out with, I'd be long gone. While I had pail brown hair and dull brown eyes (your average plain-Jane) , she had exciting deep black hair that she kept short, making it stick in all directions, and bright energetic blue eyes.

Alice and I have been best buds since I moved here three years ago, freshman year in high school. I was, and still am, her neighbor who she stole in the middle of the night due to sudden urges to play 'Bella Barbie'. I, Bella, being dragged from my house and up to her bedroom and sitting in a chair while she started applying various types of makeup and piling my hair onto my head at scary angles.

This would all happen when I was barely conscious.

I had a strange feeling that she wasn't fully awake either.

She, here we are in our Junior year, still buds and hanging out at each others houses, doing homework and torturing Bella.

"Come on! Rose and Emmett and Jasper are already here!" She cried, in my ear, while jumping up and down. She all but ripped my arm off, dragging me to the large living room of the Brandon house. The Brandon's were a small, but very rich family that owned many successful businesses throughout the country. Their elegant, overly large, beautiful house was set so that woods surrounded it's perfectly manicured lawns and gardens.

Alice , the small but strong pixie, dragged me into the living room, where indeed sat the rest of my friends. The room was decorated with bright colors, the rare sun in Forks, Washington shone into it from the huge glass doors that led out to the patio and the back lawns. Yes, plural, _lawns. _After pushing my shoulders down so that I plopped down on one of the many expensive couches, before making her way over to her boyfriend, Jasper Whitlock. The tall, lean, and muscular, honey blond was sitting next to his twin sister, Rose.

Rosalie Hale was a tall, beautiful blond that looked as if she was a swimsuit model from the _Sports Illustrated_ magazines. Her beauty was so radiant that I often felt self conscious while standing within a ten feet range of her. She could make almost any models self esteem lower to the bottom of the deepest ocean. Rose was sitting next to her boyfriend, Emmett.

Emmett MCarty was huge- muscled like a severe weight lifter- with dark brown, curly hair. Although he looked all big and tough, he was like the big brother I'd never had. He was like one gigantic teddy bear.

The couples (Jasper and Alice; Rose and Emmett) fit together so perfectly. They seemed destined to be together their whole lives. I, on the other hand, was the odd man out, the spare wheel. I had no one. No special hubby. No one seemed like the kind of person that I'd want to spend time with. Like my dad says, start looking in college.

We were all just sitting there, staring at random things around us. This was big. Alice was silent. Someone call the press!

It had been quiet for minutes after our normal 'hello's. That's when the obnoxious Emmett piped up.

"Can we do something?" He whined, his little patience gone.

"Like what?" I asked boredly Everyone put on their thinking caps.

"Ahah!" Rose yelled, echoing throughout the house. "Let's play Truth or Dare!"

"But that's a girl game!" Emmett whined loudly, none listened to him.

"And, since you suggested it. Rose, Truth, or Dare?" Jasper smirked. Rose bit her lip.

"Uh... Truth?" It sounded as if the statement where more of a question. Jasper thought for a moment.

We had gone in the order of Rose, Jasper,then Emmett(who now had extremely beautiful bright red nails, I might add) when Emmett's look turned slowly towards me. I bit my lip and prayed that he wouldn't say-

"Bella!" Emmett chuckled cheerfully. "Truth or Dare!"

"Umm... Dare." Everyone started thinking of ways to torture me. Emmett turned to the last person I wanted him to turn to.

"Alice! Oh, great Alice! Please say what form of torture you have thought of!" He was smiling wickedly.

"Why then, Sir Emmett, I shall answer your call." Please, stop with the formal crap and get on with the torture! The shorter, the less painful!

Alice jumped up, dancing around the living room and over to the big sliding glass back door. She mouthed 'wait' to us before dashing outside, across the rich-looking lawn, and behind the greenhouse.

Was she going to make me eat something that had been rotting in the shade or something?!?

She was behind the greenhouse for a minute or two. We couldn't see her due to the dark cover over it.

When she finally came around the corner, she had something hiding behind her back. She was waring that smile that screamed 'DANGER'.

Why hadn't I picked Truth?

_Because, they'd make you blush like an idiot!_

Oh, Yeah.

She stepped out on the grassy lawn closest to the door. "Come outside guys!" She yelled.

I was about to make a bolt for the door. Apparently Emmett had seen this, because he grabbed me and threw me over his hard, muscled shoulder.

"Put me down!" I screeched, pounding on his back. but by now he had stopped outside and was setting me down.

"Isabella Marie Swan is to..." Alice started, trailing off to build up the tension. She then flung her hands in front of her. "Kiss this frog!"

"What?" I asked airily. She wanted me to... what? I quickly processed this through my mind. Then I got it. "Alice! This is just some joke about my love life, isn't it!?!"

"Your non-existent love life, dear." She was smirking now. I bit my lip, trying to think of a way to get out of this.

There was none.

When you had all of these people, here to hold you hostage until you did do it, there was no way out.

I sighed. " Fine! Give me the damn frog!" I thrusted my hand out in front of me.

"Oooo... so touchy Bella!" Alice cradled the frog to her. "This is a special frog, be gentle. Don't eat him or anything."

"Alice! I'm not gonna eat the frog!" I yelled back at her, my hand still out. What could be so special about the stupid frog?! She sighed, reaching out and lightly setting the frog on my hand.

The frog was slimy. I tried to think past that as I examined the thing. It was some sort of rusty brown color, it's shiny emerald green eyes staring at me contently. I was utterly confused at how experienced the eyes looked. These eyes didn't look like the normal bland frog eyes, they just seemed so... different. Bigger... greener. I closed my eyes and sighed.

"Well, Mister frog. You better've just eaten a whole pack of breath mints." I mumbled as my hand came up so that it was level with my face.

I pulled the frog closer to my lips, trying not to just drop the thing and run.

Then, when the frog was no more than half an inch from my lips,

It jumped forward and pressed the end part of it's head, it's mouth, onto my lips. Something that felt like an electric shock shot through me as it made contact.

"AHHH!" I screeched as dropped the frog. Only it didn't really fall.

There was a loud POOF! that nearly popped my ear drums. My eyes fogged with a cloud of green smoke. I tried to wave it away, but my hand only hit a solid object, causing my eyes to widen even more. The dust-like stuff started fading away fast, clearing my eyesight.

"AHHHH!" I yelled again, jumping up and tripping over the thin air,I landed with a soft thud. I didn't bother to get up. This was all a nightmare and I was going to wake up from it any time now. Any time now. Or.... NOW! I pinched myself hard, yelping at the pain that pricked on my arm. Well, I guess I am awake then-

A musical masculine chuckle could be heard from behind me, deep in the rapidly clearing fog. My back straitened out completely as I sat up. I saw a dark blur from the corner of my eye and whipped around. There in front of me, seemed to be Adonis himself.

His hair was a disheveled bronze, something in the back of my mind reminded me of the frog, but heck, this guy was much more better looking than a _frog!_ He had perfect green eyes, a perfect nose above a perfect crooked smile. I quickly realized that the blur had been a blanket from the living room, and that his chest was bare. The thought of the god in front of me being half nude made my whole face and neck heat up and I look down, my hair falling foreword to cover my face.

Just when I thought my feet may also be red, a soft hand with long fingers cupped my chin. I felt a small tingle all too similar to the one that had shot through my body with the frog appear. It lifted my head up, making me stare at the sparkling green eyes I knew would haunt my dreams.

The crooked smile was still in place on his face. I know it would be weird to classify a guy as beautiful, but he very damn well was. I think my face may have gone a deeper cherry, that may be a new record!

His fingers brought my face closer to his, slowly, as if to see my reaction. That, was of course, before he brought my lips all the way up, meeting his. I faintly heard Emmett yell: "Woah! Bella, way to kiss a nude guy!". But I hadn't really noticed that, I mean, HE WAS KISSING ME!

"Thank you," his incredibly velvety voice hummed after he pulled away. I gasped and stared at the perfect mouth. He even had a perfect voice.

"F- for what?" I stuttered. He laughed again, his eyes closing as he shook his reddish locks.

"For helping me, of coarse." he answered sincerely. I bit my lip. What had I helped him with? His smile widened at my expression. He leaned foreword so that I could feel his breath on my neck, making a shiver travel up my spine. "Being human is much more preferable over a frog."

"W-what?!" I yelled, hopping back._ He _was the frog? The frog that k- kissed me? "How?"

"Although witchery is still illegal, there are still many out there. I was just in the wrong place at the wrong time."

Wait a minute. WHITCHERY?! I think He may have meant Witchcraft... My face paled, most likely noticeably. "Witchcraft?"

"Yeah, I didn't believe in it, either. Until I was turned into a frog, that it." Right, next he's going to start telling me that vampires are real, and some attempting to be good, veggies... HA! Funny.

"Okay, bud," Emmett, being Emmett interrupted. Oh, I had forgotten that he was there. Funny. "What's your name, we want to know who Bella's first crush is."

"Emmett!" I yelled, the blood rushing to my face, one again. The greek god just chuckled.

"Edward Mason," he said, taking my hand in his and shaking it. "Don't be embarrassed. I may have just found my first crush too."

The fact that he was looking at me when he said this, and not the angelic looking Rose or Alice, made my heart soar high. My whole body seemed flushed now. I think my hair may even be redder, but they may just be the sun.

"And who might this lovely lady be?" Edward asked, tilting his head to the side while still looking at me.

"Bella Swan," I answered, feeling a rush of confidence. Edward nodded.

"Well, it's nice to finally meet you, Beautiful." he mocked. I smiled. I had forgotten all about what my name meant in Italian. But to clear it up, I forgot about nearly everything when I was with Edward, weird. Wait, _finally _meet me? I voiced my thoughts.

He just smiled. "That, is for another time."

Another time? Does that mean that he _wants_ to stay and get to know me better? Or was he secretly thinking _Never_? This god, pulled from my own personal heaven, was confusing!

"So, Eddie," Edward made a face at Emmett's nickname. "Why are you here, in Washington?"

"I was visiting my aunt and uncle. You may know them as Dr. Cullen and his wife Esme?"

"Oh! Carlisle?" I said before thinking, then blushed and looked at a flower a couple feet away.

"Bella knows all the nurses and doctors here by name," Alice snorted. "And they all call her Bella, she spends half of her life in the hospital."

Edward looked confused for a moment, before his face fell . "I'm sorry, Bella, I didn't know."

"Know what?" I asked, confused.

"About your illness, I've heard many things abo-"

"Illness?! You think I have an illness?" I nearly gasped. So he did think I was messed up. Dang, and I thought that maybe, just maybe, he might like me.

"No, no, no! Bella doesn't have an illness, she's just-"

"Motion challenged," Jasper laughed out. I frowned at him.

"Almost to a point of disability, it's kind of frustrating." I frowned at a relieved looking Edward. Wait, why does he look relieved?

"Oh, thats good," WHAT?! he saw my hurt expression and laughed, before becoming serious once again. "I thought that you may have Leukemia or something, I lost my father to that."

"Oh, Edward, I'm so sorry!" Geesh! Not only does he think that I'm mental, but I reminded him of his father! Wait, that wasn't worded right there, was it?

"No, it's fine, I was very young, I didn't know him that well." He reassured me, his hand, which I hadn't seen move, slowly rubbing his thumb into my hand.

"Right, well, I'm sorry to interrupt you two love birds-" I tore my eyes away from the eye candy to glare at Alice, "-but I think that we should give Dr. and Mrs. Cullen a call, let them know where their missing nephew has disappeared to."

Edward nodded, still looking at me. His hand slowly fell, followed by his eyes, and he slowly stood up. I felt a bit... sad, when his skin left mine, almost like a loss, like part of me was gone.

Great, now I'm a hopeless romantic. Underline hopeless.

Both of Edward's hands where now devoted to holding up the green blanket around his waist. Alice motioned for him to follow her into the house. And with one last glance at each other, Edward Mason walked out of my life.

I was, as usual, sulking up in my bedroom, thinking about the green eyed 'beauty' -okay, it's the best way to describe him... so... yeah! Bug off! Well, anyway... I was thinking about him, how I felt way too different now. I don't know how seeing a guy for about an hour tops could make me feel this way, I mean, I didn't feel like myself!

It was almost as if that missing piece I'd felt every time one of my friends would hold hands with their significant other, that feeling as if I were alone, that empty feeling, it seemed stronger. It seemed more... pronounced. So much so that... it felt as if it hadn't been there before, and was now like a gaping hole in my chest.

I'd never pictured myself as someone who would obsess over a guy, even such a guy as Edward. I think I may have a problem here, it seems to be controlling me! All I can see is him, everything I look at somehow reminded me of him, I mean, I was looking at this bar of soap in the shower, and thought of how it seemed to be the same color as the highlights in his hair. Then, that other time when I was making waffles and wondered if he liked them... that caused me to have to make a new waffle too, because I'd effectively made charcoal, in crumbling...black... waffle shape.

So... I was sitting in my room, staring at my fingers messing with a loose thread in the blanket, when I heard Charlie yelling from downstairs. "Bella! Someone is here to see you!"

Probably Alice, I sighed at the thought. Alice seemed to notice the change in me, and would reassure me with the whole 'reassurance of the depressed friend' act. But what really got me, the fact that the whole time that she would say "It'll all be alright, Bella," seemed to actually work... I always felt better. Maybe it was always that sure-of-myself "I know it will," That she would add at the end.

Well, I slowly got up and made my way down the staires, surprising smooth, I am proud to say. No trips.

It was Alice, she was grinning from ear to ear when she saw me, grabbed my hand, and quite literally dragged me out to her yellow Porche 911 Turbo.

"Alice! What are you doing?" I asked her, eyes wide as she started the car and pulled out of my driveway silently, that I-know-everything smile that made me want to punch her. "It's... four thirty on a saturday, shouldn't you be out with Jasper, or something?"

"Nope, today I am strictly ordered to steal you for a the night." I swear, that smile was killing me.

"Wait... 'ordered'? That doesn't sound like you, Alice, What's going on?" I asked. "What are _you _on?"

"Bella, can't a friend hand out with another friend, it's kind of normal, right?" Pft! Alice and normal don't fit in the same sentence. Because normal isn't Alice. Unique would fit better.

"Alice, please tell me what's going on." I pleaded, watching the trees flash by.

She sighed. "I'm sorry, Bella, but you'll find out sooner or later."

We arrived at Alice's house in mere minutes, the only other car there being Rose's red convertible. "Rose is here?"

Alice just grabbed my hand and dragged me into her house.

I'd never thought that being dressed up and pampered would be as bad as last Halloween, but now I had no idea why I was being primped up. The dress was a deep blue, ruffles showing about every quarter of the dress. It had a bit of a deep neck, which was expected for a dress, I've never seen a turtle neck dress before...

Well, Rose was there to curl and pull my hair up, which turned out to look quite nice. Not that I'm surprised or anything... I mean, I am extremely cute and all. I hope you can tell the sarcastic part there, if not... well... now you know...

Well, they tied a dark cloth around my eyes, making sure that I couldn't see anything, before walking be down the staires, and into the car. We drove for a while, and I almost got beaten up for trying to look past the blindfold.

I was about ready to start screaming and yelling, furious at my 'friends' (was this some kind of alien abduction that lead to a 'sacrifice the human' thing?) for being such idiots, when the car stopped.

"Okay, Bella. This is your stop!" Alice sung, opening the door for me and pulling me out, and to my complete happiness, the blindfold came off too. It was dark, the full moon shedding some light onto the park-like area. It was beautiful, I realized with a final thought, that being dragged out here wasn't that bad, but I didn't get why they were dressing me up for it...

I almost jumped out of my skin when I felt warm arms wrap around my waist, a nose pushing into my hair and inhaling. The most intoxicating, familiar smell filled my nostrils, my memory not doing it any justice.

"Eh... goodbye." Alice laughed before getting in her car and speeding off, much to my soon-to-be-thanks.

It wasn't weird, because I automatically knew who it was, I mean, it's the feeling that my body has been craving for for the past two months, why wouldn't I notice it. I felt slightly light-headed, my eye-lids heavy and briefly wondered if this was what it felt like for druggies, because he _was_ my drug.

"Bella," his smooth, honey-like voice breathed into my hair. I felt my heart lift at the beautiful song, like the beauty of the first spring, when all the animals are all happy and cheerful that spring was finally there. I heard him inhale again.

"Edward," I whispered, loving the way that his voice sounded, after no hearing it for so long. The way his name sounded, after banishing anyone from every saying it again. I felt as if all the depressing moments, wishful thoughts, and the hope of happiness weren't needed anymore.

He turned me to face him, and it was like no time had passed, like we were still there that fateful day, our eyes never leaving the other's.

Then, I realized lots of things in that moment.

There was about three things that I was absolutely sure of,

First, Edward Mason used to be a frog,

Second: There was a part of him, and I'm not sure how dominant that part was, that still found flies amusing, or tasty (whichever),

And Third: I was unconditionally, and irrevocable in love with him.

Of course, I had always known the last, but the actual thought of it was like being hit by a big blue van, the screeching tires going 'idiot, of course you do!'. A weight lifted off of my shoulders, a weight that I didn't know was there until it left. I felt even more light-headed, as if I was dreaming. But, I knew that dreams could never get him this right, this perfect. Not a dream.

"Bella..." He trailed off, his hand tracing the features of my face. "Bella..." he repeated as he kissed me on the forehead, a soft tingling being left behind. "I love you."

The way he said it, as if it was natural, but revealing an incredible discovery at the same time. The way his eyes widened at my expression of surprise, the worry in his eyes as he started stuttering on. "I-I know that it's strange, I mean, I haven't known you for long, but I feel like I've known you all my life, I... I love you."

"Edward," I whispered, the worry in the emeralds above me seemed to melt away. It was in that moment that I truly felt beautiful. No, it wasn't the dress, or the hair, and certainly not the makeup. It was because of him, because I felt like a new person, as if there was nothing in life that we couldn't face together. "I love you, too."

I swear Disney should relocate, because it really _wasn't _the happiest place on earth 'where dreams cam true'. I mean, I'd found my prince here in Forks, Washington. I'd found my frog, my significant other. I turned into the sixth wheel, that I find almost impossible to run a car on.

I'd had my dream come true, and I don't see any theme park rides going on, no people lining the way in with vomit.

But then, throughout all the happiness, I thought of one strange, strange thing.

Edward noticed my expression. "What are you thinking, love?"

"I'm wondering, how did Alice know that this was going to happen?" I asked, biting my lip in frustration. Edward's face scrunched up in thought, nodding.

Only Alice knows.

**FIN.**

**A/n:How did you like it? It's my first completed Fanfic, but it is also a One-shot... so it's shorter and the conflicts are solved a lot faster and everything. It's quick, you know? I think you may be able to see the difference of when I wrote this, the first hald being a year ago. I was just going through the files on my computer... and VOILA!(I take french class, have for longer than I can remember) Please Review, I want to know how I did! This is my first 'fluff fic' too.... so... yeah! **

**So... The dress is based off of her prom dress in the movie (if you didn't get the hint) because I am incredibly uncreative when it comes to these things, like clothes. I think that it's been three years since I wore a dress, and I'm not counting on wearing on any time soon, either. My friends often joke about pulling an 'Alice', meaning that they would steal me, throw out all of my clothes, and replace them with ones that 'weren't given to me by my grandma...'**

**The sad thing is that they were, because she is an artist and often get's t-shirts with her painting on them. They're comfy, alright!**

**Now I'm rambling.... should probably leave you to the reviewing, right *wink wink, nudge nudge*...**

**-**Unseen Prophecy


End file.
